Ojamajo doremi all star dx game
OverviewEdit The game features an original story in three parts. In Part 1, Principal Kuno sponsors a contest in which the prize is a trip for two to China. In Part 2, Ranma Saotome, Akane Tendo, majorythm and Tsubasa Kurenai go to a beach enclosed within a dome, during which Ranma gets kidnapped. Part 3 sees Akane stumble onto the lair of the villain who had Ranma kidnapped, an anthropomorphic white bear named Sanpakute, and Ranma regain his freedom. How to play and storyEdit http://images.wikia.com/ojamajowitchling/images/8/88/Majorythm.pngThe newest little witchAdded by Chrismh http://images.wikia.com/ojamajowitchling/images/9/9a/Games_box.pngthe games box and controller.Added by Chrismh To play the game the player uses a four piece pad with the Playstation symbols on it: X, 0, ^, and Square. The game itself resembles a rythmn game where you must hit the right buttons in time with the ones shown on screen. http://images.wikia.com/ojamajowitchling/images/7/7f/Aiko_versus_Hazuki.pngAiko vs. HazukiAdded by Chrismh Once you pick your character and the rival, the two would compete while music plays. Whoever scores the most wins the game. After clearing the current difficulty, you can go to the next one. http://images.wikia.com/ojamajowitchling/images/d/dd/Writing%21.pngWrite with a wand!Added by Chrismh A minigame collection stemming from how to write in Hiragana, to learning english and even counting. http://images.wikia.com/ojamajowitchling/images/0/0a/English.pngDoremi ask to help MomokoAdded by Chrismh You can pick who you want to play as, with the icon you use representing the Yousei, of said character. Then while going on different locations you can find a minigame to play and people to talk to. Such as going to the Sweet Maho-dou and counting desserts with Onpu or picking the right colors to give to a customer. http://images.wikia.com/ojamajowitchling/images/1/13/Raindrop.pngthe drop and crystalsAdded by Chrismh After they come across a Rain Flower Drop, Doremi and Co find out they must collect passion in the form of Crystals in order to grow the Rainbow Drop and soon, everyone becomes involved in order to collect the mystical objects and learn about having fun along the way! http://images.wikia.com/ojamajowitchling/images/8/8a/One_of_the_levels.pngDoremi vs. AikoAdded by Chrismh As stated above, this game is a party game. Which means 1-4 players can enjoy the game. 50 characters from the entire series can be chosen, ranging from the many witches to the many school children of Misora. The game is played on a board/map where the players take turns rolling a dice to determine the number of moves they can make. While playing you can compete in many games or find items to use against other plays to help win the game. The goal being to complete a certain task, usually made obvious during the intro of said game/round. Usually this means reaching a certain spot first, or getting a certain amount of an item. While you play the game you can unlock many things, such as: Images to view, Music/Songs, and opening titles to the series you can watch. http://images.wikia.com/ojamajowitchling/images/8/8e/From_jappy_to_english.pngfirst in Japanese, now in English.Added by Chrismh Much like the previous two, it was mini-game based to teach children basics. In this one, a lot dealt with learning english by showing Japenese things. Then switch to a english version. Like the previous two it also came with the bigger game pad to play with. As it came out on the Pico system. You also used a pen to do things, http://images.wikia.com/ojamajowitchling/images/e/ec/Character_select_screen_for_game_3.pngWho will you be?Added by Chrismh besides hitting buttons. Much like when playing with a Nintendo DS. While playing some of the mini-games, you can find hidden crystals that will change the ojamajo/character of choice into their witch form. It only last a few seconds but greatly increases their speed or ability. You can pick from all of the Ojamajo to be and your cursor will be the yousei of said ojamajo. This game takes place during Dokkan. You play as a new witch girl named Majorythm who came to the human world to learn about the life there. You make her decisions about the things and activites you pick for her during her stay there. The game follows the Mew Mews as they meet a lonely girl named majorythem. Her mother is deceased and though she lives with her brother, her only proper friend is her pet penguin Yuki. As the game progresses, majorythem warms up to the Mew Mews and they become good friends. Gateau du Rowa, the game's main antagonist, orders Kish Ikisatashi to kidnap majorythem in an attempt to distract the other Mew cures from his real plan, which was to turn all the Red Data animals on the nature preserve island majorythem lives on into Chimera Animas. The aliens invade the island in search of Mew Aqua. majorythem's Mew Aqua pendant necklace was given to her by her dead mother is used to transform majorythem into cure echo when Yuki is transformed into a chimera anima. In the end, Gateau was moved by the Mew cures' support for each other and decided he did not want to be evil anymore. He died with the last Chimera Anima he created. OpeningEdit Onpu's portraitAdded by Chrismh It starts with showing small bubble sized shots of the Ojamajo in their motto outfits. Then goes through in a slower sweeping motion of them in their Apprentice uniforms with a flowery border. The order being: Momoko, Onpu, Aiko, Hazuki, Doremi, then Majorika. At the Maho-dou, in pattisier form Hazuki and Momoko stand to the side of the screen before the yousei begin to circle around a star with Aiko in it. At in the Maho-dou once more Doremi is taking Customer orders. [10]Doremi workingAdded by Chrismh Once again the yousei border appears, panning to Onpu with a baking tray now. Then to Aiko with a mixing bowl. In little sprite forms, the Ojamajo begin to appear on their brooms. http://images.wikia.com/ojamajowitchling/images/8/82/Onpu%2C_Aiko%2C_and_Hazuki.pngOnpu Aiko and Hazuki standing together.Added by Chrismh While showing small screens of the game, the sweet pollon stands in the middle with still images of the Ojamajo in both forms circling it. Another yousei screenshot with Onpu once again appearing, this time holding a decorated object. The wand shows up again while showing indivisual still shots of onpu and Momoko on their brooms, Aiko and Hazuki in their pattisier outfits, Then Doremi on her broom. After the yousei and sprites show up it shows the group image of them casting magic. it shows small bubbles of them while the Ojamajo appear in a slow flashing. http://images.wikia.com/ojamajowitchling/images/f/f0/Aiko_and_Majorythm.pngAiko and Majorythm read togetherAdded by Chrismh It starts by flashing slow still images of the main characters before proceeding to show the title. Then it shows Doremi standing outside until Aiko interupts. Then images of the Ojamajo in Kimono's are shown as fans spread behind them. A closeup of Majorythm appears, then revealed is Doremi, Hana-chan, http://images.wikia.com/ojamajowitchling/images/8/82/Doremi_and_Majorythm.pngAdded by Chrismh Hazuki and Aiko. Then Majorythm is shown reading a book with Aiko while a jealous Hana-chan watches. Then it skips to Doremi bringing Majorythm to the Maho-dou much to a shocked Hazuki. The screen then changes to show Doremi standing while small colored circles spiral around her. Turning into gold hearts before flashing to reveal the witch formed Ojamajo inside of them. It also shows small random images like a japenese meal with big circles containing Doremi, hana-chan and Pop in them and a confused Tamaki. http://images.wikia.com/ojamajowitchling/images/4/44/Majorythm_bakes.pngMajorythm bakes while the Ojamajo spy on her.Added by Chrismh Another skip takes place showing screenshots of the school inside. Then back to the Maho-dou where Doremi notices something that smells good. Revealing Majorythm to be baking while the Ojamajo in hamster form spy on her. The camera proceeds to move around in a erratic fashion outside, as if to stimulate flying around. Then has a group shot of the Ojamajo in their witch form with a puff of smoke showing a new screen of all of them flying. http://images.wikia.com/ojamajowitchling/images/d/d7/Flying_group_shot.pngthe group flyingAdded by Chrismh After switching to a dramatic shot of Onpu and a surprised Tamaki in the background it flips to reveal Onpu in a concert. Then in a single group image short slow flashes pan to each of them once more before switching the image to a plate of cookies and a confused Doremi. But when Pop appears to scold her the others do the same before everyone changes back into their uniforms. Showing a happy Doremi before showing Majorythm holding her witch outfit. Panels appear to show each Ojamajo casting magic as feathers float around the screen, then switches to Momoko and Majorythm flying during sunset and a random shot of Aiko staring confused at a milk carton. Then for the ending it shows the ojamajo's in witch form once more, rolling onto the screen in a quick moment and a shocked Pop. Which then pans to reveal Majorythm, Aiko, And Doremi around her. For the final shot, it shows the game cases image and the group shot of the ojamajo in witch form. CharactersEdit http://images.wikia.com/ojamajowitchling/images/8/8a/Character_select_screen.pngWho will you be?Added by Chrismh The game has all of the Ojamajo to play as. The background screen is pink and orange in color with the tap set behind the characters. You ca pick between five characters, the order being: Pop, Aiko, Doremi, Hazuki, and Onpu. Also shown at the bottom of the screen was a menu, most likely showing which button you used to scroll through the girls, pick the girl, pause, or go back to the main screen. List of known mini-gamesEdit #''Dusting the maho-dou floors- the first Ojamajo to get across the screen wins.'' #''item delivery- Walking around the small map you have to find the location of where the items you have go. '' #''Jewelry making- 'Someone will request certain beads and you have to pick the right ones. Then you must spin the pen around in circles in order to make the object. '' #''Jewelry storing- You have to click the case thats the same color of the bead your yousei is carrying. '' #''Pick the right bead- Containers of three different beads will flash. You have to pick the one that flashes. '' #''Make a tapestry- You must push the pen in time with the top part of the screen when the pink icon lines between two arrow marks.'' #''Board game- the next game acts like a board game. You roll a nice and must travel around the sceen.'' #''Make clothing- much like game number 6, you simply go back and forth and must finish before time runs out.'' BedroomEdit Shown as a small pink house on the town menu, you can choose to play 3 minigames here, as well as Character, Outfit, and instrument picking. The minigames are as followed: Bento Maker: Much like Fresh PreCure Asobi Collection's bento minigame, in this one you are to fill the lunchbox with as many items as possible. You can pick from 10 boxes consisting of 2 hearts, 2 circles, 2 squares, 2 rectangles, and 2 oval-like circles. Upon picking a box, you then move to the food selection screen where you can pick and place each object. Choosing from 6 character faces, 8 big objects, 12 medium, and 12 small items/acessories. Cell Phone: '''On occasion, a ringing/vibrating cellphone will be shown on the screen. Upon choosing this a minigame will take place. '''Hummy's Bath Time: '''Hummy has gotten very dirty! To clean her you must remove the dessert/cookie pieces, then lather her up with soap, rinse, then dry. Tapping is key to remove items, while the rest involves rubbing her. Dress UpEdit Dressing the character in this game copies the previous DS game. The items are divided by four categories, Head (hats, headbands, bows), tops (shirts), lower half (pants, shorts, skirts), and shoes. Underneath the four categories is a sparkling musical heart note, when clicking this you can choose unlockabled special costumes. On the right is a full length mirror that you can view the outfit you have on currently. Music Mini GamesEdit Due to the nature of Suite Pretty Cure, many of the minigames involve music, those being the following: '''Guitar playing: '''represented as a guitar you play as Hibiki by strumming the notes that appear in the middle green segment on the guitar during a song. The goal is to fill the gold heart on the top screen as you play, blue notes are short, while pink represent bigger lines. Mid-song they will switch however and try to throw you off. When a rainbow section appears surrounded by rainbow notes, you must hold the DS pen on it and rub it around until the section ends. '''Drum playing: '''Much like the above, however this time you are playing the drums with Kanade and the icon is also the drum set. You are presented with a drum set and must tap the corresponding drum when the blue star and circle set appears. During the song, pink stars will appear, they can be tapped repeatedly to gain extra points. '''Hummy's 'piano song: '''Shown as Hummy's paw, you can pick from six songs to play with Hummy on the piano. To do this, she will show you piano keys as the fairy tones take turns holding small hearts on the keys. You must hit the right keys as Hummy sings along. '''Concert': A microphone icon. To start you are to pick between Normal form, or pretty cure. Once you have made your selection you are taken to a screen showing the three characters, instrument, and clothing icons and can make the changes to the character, including change their positons (Hibiki plays keyboard, but can be switched to drums). Eventually, the girls of Heartcatch will arrive! You can pick them too! To do this you go to the character selector in this minigame and tap the heart icon on the bottom screen. Once happy with your selections you click the pink star to pick a song after being asked if that is the right choice. To play you simply must fill the star and circle set on the top screen by playing correctly. To do this you must wait for the green circles and stars to fill, then tap. Besides these, you are also given pastel rainbow segments that you must trace, like lines, hearts, and circles. Whenever a number shows up it must be tapped that many times. Cooking Mini GamesEdit Another big aspect to this game involves baking! Cupcake Baking: 'This game is played with Kanade, to start you must pick from six cupcake wrappers. Then pick a cupcake batter, the choices being egg, strawberry, mint, chocolate, and berry. Then you mix the ingrediants together, if you go too slow it won't turn out right or take points off. Then pour the mix into your selected cupcake wrapping until it reaches the line. Then, after being shown a timer the dial will spin and its up to you to tap it at the right moment. Next you select an icing, either Milk, Strawberry, Mint, Chocolate, or Berry. Then after you trace three circles to apply the icing comes the final step: Decorating! You can choose from 8 small items, 6 medium items, 6 characters, and 8 acessory pieces. Once finished Kanade will show you five stars and your score depends on how many fill up. '''Cupcake Delivery: '''In this minigame you are shown a small cupcake box and three shadowed cupcakes. Your mission is to determine which cupcakes the customer wants and put them onto the box. You also have to put them into the right section. '''Cake designing: '''Muct like a coloring minigame, the mission to do decorate a cake! Plain and simple! You start by picking a design, then picking one of the cakes to place it on. At the cake selection screen you can choose to remove the design if you wish, or restart. On the right are three icons, the size, color, and erase (frosting). You are judged by how much is colored, and how well you do. '''Musical Cooking: '''Much like the concert above, this minigame involves baking while you dance. First you start by picking one of the characters, Then you can pick to change the outfit, then proceed to pick a cupcake to make. The stage during the song will reflect which cupcake you choose to make (as demonstrated on a picture below in the Gallery). After picking a song you begin! First the character you pick will begin to mix the ingrediants while you tap golden music circles, then make 5 circles by tracing a giant circle. As you continue to tap the circles the character will begin to pour them into wrappers as you trace the arrows and put them into the oven. Then depending on the song, tap or trace arrows as the character waits. Upon finishing you must tap each circle 3 times while they frost the cupcakes. Then as the song comes to an end, a mix of tapping and tracing shapes. The rating system is must like the Cupcake Making minigame. # LoveEdit On Love's route a total of 9 mini games can be played: Chiffon Chase: Indicated by a Clover symbol, this mini game involves Love chasing after Chiffon through town. The player must tap Love as she approaches obstacles consisting of two diferent types of flower pots. Quick, small taps make small jumps. While holding the DS pen on Love, will make longer jumps. If she runs into too many obstacles the mini game will end. Dress up Mode: Indicated as a pink dress symbols. As more outfits are unlocked, the player can change the characters clothing. You can choose between tops, bottoms, shoes, and dresses. Certain items cannot interact with one-another and will have an X over it, if that is the case. Chiffon Care: Indicated by a baby bottle. This game is like a pet raising game. Chiffon can be fed, dressed up momentarily, and pet. On the top screen, a circle shows different icons for her moods. She will act much like the icon that is lit up. Ranging from giggling happily, to giving the cold shoulder or crying. The goal is to keep Chiffon happy but it takes a lot of neglet and ignoring to make her upset. Find Chiffon: Indicated by a Maze icon, the goal of this game is to control Love and guide her through a maze to locate Chiffon. If the player takes too long to locate her, she will sometimes randomly transport to another spot. On the top screen an icon shows the map, Chiffon's location, and Love's location. Dancing: A red boot icon, at the start of the Dancing mini game, you can pick up to three of the girls to use. But your not required to use all three. After you made your selection you can choose to have them in Pretty Cure form or not by clicking the Linkrun. After making your selection you can pick 1 stage, and 1 song and the performance begins! The dancing/rhythm part consist of multiple icons appearing on screen. When a star appears and moves it must be tapped, same goes for the giant clover symbol that will appear. Whenever a shape and small pink orb appear they must be traced. On top screen Chiffon sits with small clovers above her head. As you play through the song, more petals appear. The more they appear, the better score. Donuts: A heart donut icon. The point of this game is to decorate the donuts to match the three shown on top of the screen. Depending on what character you collect, you can sometimes decorate freely instead. The items useable include: Whip Cream, strawberries, kiwi, orange, chocolate sprinkles, rainbow sprinkles, four frostings, and spare donuts if you mess up. Prize Catcher: A pink gashopon with a crane over it icon. Using the Clover coins you gathered, you can now unlock prizes! To do this you must play the mini game. The items that can be won are images for mini games, Chiffon items, and outfit pieces. You can choose from 7 gashapon and must do three things in order to win your prize. First you pick your speed, fasted uses 1 coin, medium uses 2, and slowest uses 3. You then confirm your selection and using the pink handle, pull it down while over the gashapon orb. If you do not miss it, you recieve a prize! if you do you must try again... Inori's RouteEdit Cinema: Film strip icon. A room that allows you to watch the opening video! Story: A book icon, In story mode you can pick from a set of images. 12 sets in total, each having 3 images for a total of 36 images in all. And reassemble them after making your selection. Each puzzle adds one missing piece (first has 3, second has 4, and so forth) Coloring/Drawing: A yellow/orange crayon icon, you can pick from 12 images to color and once you have made your selection can use three different tools to color it. On the color palette at the top row you can see the specific colors for the image you pick but are not forced to only pick from them. An eraser is also there, if you mess up. After you finish coloring, you can add stickers to the image. Miki's RouteEdit Hairdresser: brown hair with red bow icon. The rule of the game is to give the character before you a makeover. On the top screen Miki will show you what the hair should look like and the clover coins won are determined on how well you do out of all three styles. Randomly you can freely choose the hair and decor. You can choose 12 hairstyles, 10 colors, and 8 decorations. Bento: A bento/lunchbox icon. You are freely allowed to decorate the bento box. You start by picking one shape/pattern, a total of 8 in total. You have 4 menu's to choose from, ranging from many foods like hamburger or onigiri to a single strawberry or cakes. The goal of this mini game is to fill it as much as you can! Setsuna's RouteEdit Chiffon Rescue: Indicated by a clover symbol. Playing as Tart, you must hurry up and get to Chiffon before a black cat gets her. To do this you have to walk/run while avoiding the sleeping cats. Once the Z marks turn red they are about to wake up, everytime you are not in a shadow when they do, you will be temporarily stunned which allows the cat to get closer to Chiffon. Vine Swing: Another clover symbol icon. You play as Tart in this game also and must use the vines to collect bottles as you make your way to Chiffon who is waiting on top of a tree. You lose three bottles for every vine you miss. Codes: Indicated by a pink ? symbol, Setsuna will lay down four Donut cards. Using this, you can collect new items. To see some codes, view the Trivia section below. Other Mini GamesEdit '''Hummy's Tarot Cards: '''A rare minigame that appears after so many minigames that allows the use of one coin to select a card. Hummy will then proceed to show you what you picked and you will be given an item. '''Fishing: '''Playing as a chibi-Hibiki the game is as the name implies. Casting your lure out, you must use the DS pen to slowly circle as it catchs a fish. If you go too fast the line will break, if you go too slow however, the fish will be released. You are to fish as the time widdles down and the fish count is then scored up. '''Race: '''Hibiki and Waon are racing each other on the track. To play this minigame you must rub the DS pen back and forth while Hibiki runs, then tap the icon above to make her jump as she approaches a line right before a hurdle, otherwise she will fall and lose a second. Whoever crosses the line first wins '''Image Comparisons: '''You are shown a picture where you must identifty the error between two images. 3 are in each, and everytime the image appears it is randomized. '''Fairy Tone Bowling: '''Using Dodory, you are shown multiple music rows w allowing you to get all of them here multi-colored music notes hop about. Your job is to send Dodory down a row to collect them, during the waiting period the music notes will line up momentarily allowing you to collect them all. A total of 5 rounds occures and your score depends on how many collected in total. '''Trampoline Bounce: '''Playing as Hummy its your job to bounce up and down on the Trampoline while collecting candy and desserts. You must fill the heart icon in the corner while trying to avoid the caterpillars (shown in spiked purple bubbles) or else Hummy will get a momentary shock and be unable to jump. '''Instrument Decorating: '''Using the guitar, keyboard, or drums you can spend your coins decorating the instruments. Each can only hold two at a time but have multiple places they can be added onto. Removing a sticker will not give you back the coins spent. '''Lottery Wheel: '''by using three coins, Hummy will spin a wheel depicting a blue ice cream icon, and pink donut icon. By matching 3 you will recieve a new item, such as a cupcake, image, or outfit piece. If you match 1/2, then miss the next the game is over. # ShopEdit The shop is where the girls will have customers coming to make request. By tapping a character with an arrow mark above their head, they will make a request. For tips on how to make items, please see the section below this titled "Work Room". After so many customers, the shop gains 2 more advanced re-designs. Besides this, there are 5 things to you can click/tap: #Hanging sign next to the doors: This allows you to change the theme of the store. Each girl has one theme, fitting her personality. Tsubomi's is pink with flowers, Erika's is blue with mirrors, Itsuki's is yellow with stuffed animals, and Yuri's is purple with crystals. #Mannequins: In the upper right corner, a mannequin (or two once the shop grows bigger) stand. They can be changed to wear any clothing you have unlocked/made. #Door: In the upper left corner is a small door icon. When you click on it, you have the option to go into town, or to the Work room. #Curtains: in the lower left corner, whenever you click the curtains you can pick the character you wish to dress up or play with. This character will make comments when you use them, and talk with you while making items or playing minigames. #Heart/Chypre: after you get so many stamps, A big heart will be on the door, and Chypre will usually appear at the bottom of the screen while holding a letter. This means that a special guest has arrived and upon clicking the heart, they will appear and give you an item. Dress upEdit As stated above, when you click the curtains you will be taken to a screen to choose one of the four girls. Once you made your selection, your taken to the dress up screen. On the side, a small body model appears that lets you click on 4 segments: Head, Torso, upper legs, and lower legs. By clicking the small basket like object in the lower left corner, you can pick from special costumes: Uniform, pink princess dress, blue bedtime attire, pink bunny, and kimono. If you wish to view the outfit before you make your decision, click the mirror on the right side in order to see it. There you can change views, get a closer look and so forth. If you wish to delete/get rid of an outfit, then you must click the white and pink box in the center at the bottom of the screen. The item will then disappear forever from your inventory. Allowing you to make more of that item, should you have no more space. Work RoomEdit The work/sewing room is where Outfits get made. There are four minigames in total in this room, but a total of 7 clickable objects. The character you pick from the shopping screen will be shown on the top screen. The clickables are as followed: Mini door: Like in the shop, the mini door in the upper left corner allows you to go into the shop, or outside. Horn: A minigame that allows you to play music with the mascots! Chypre on horn, Coffret on Piano, and Potpourri with a tamborine. You can choose between two songs to play and it follows out like a typical rhythm game. On the bottom screen a music line is shown, whenever a music note reaches the inside of the red box/below the red arrow, you tap the mascot who has a spotlight over them. Telescope: By the window is a telescope which allows you to play a minigame. The goal of this game is to tap the small stars that appear on screen, following a trace by number picture-format. Your score is determined on how well you avoid touching the objects trying to hit the star your tapping. Notebook: On the desk is a book object that allows you to pick an image and color it! There is a total of 8 pictures to choose from: Erika and Tsubomi, Cure Blossom Cure Marine, Cure Sunshine, Cure Moonlight, Chypre Coffret and Potpourri, Coupe, and Dark Cure. Once you have made your selection you are taken to a black and white version of the image. On the right, from top to bottom is the following: Question mark/help, Paint brush size, pain colors, eraser, and a purple button that you tap when finished. You are judged by how well the image looks when you finish. Bottle: A minigame in which you must move the bottle around collecting the right ingrediants, as indicated at the top of the screen in a heart shaped bubble/button. Four ingrediants are shown: Strawberries, banana, melon, and milk. After the ingrediants finish falling, you then use the DS pen to shake the bottle so that they mix. Paint Can: In the bottom right corner, by clicking this you can change your name as well as the banner/sign that surrounds it. You can choose 9 of them in total: A heart with ribbons, red polka dot with thread and button, A sparkly purple frame with single ribbon, A pink fancy side hanging sign, thin green rectangle with flowers, Light blue lace/cloud with candy and donuts and cookies, pink and purple with gems and dress with heels, and gold with small corner stars. Making outfitsEdit Sewing Machine: The main Minigame of the entire game! This allows you to make outfits and items for your characters to wear, as well as customers. Once you click it you are shown a body with arrows pointing to each section: *Head: Three in total are to be chosen from. A hat, french/beret hat, and headband. *Torso: You can choose from 2 tank tops, 4 dresses, and 4 long sleeved shirts or jackets. *Upper Leg: you can pick from 3 skirts, 1 pair of shorts, 1 knee pants, and a pair of jeans. *Lower legs/feet: 2 boots, 2 heels/sandles, and 1 pair of sneakers. If you have too many of the body section, Chypre will appear to tell you this. In order to get rid of some please go to the changing room section in the above section. Once you select which piece you want, you must pick a pattern. Depending on what object and section picked, the patterns differ. Then you can pick a color, they usually are as followed: White, Red, yellow, green, blue, purple, brown, and black. But once again, they tend to differ. Then you have to cut out the pattern by tracing it with your DS pen. Coffret will then go across the screen and you move to the next step: Sewing! To do this, you just follow the line with the machine. Depending on what you pick, the line will change directions, some being very straight, others being very curly. You can change the speed by moving the small blue button at the top of the screen. After you sew the dress, you can decorate it as you please! Using things like ribbons/bows, hearts, flowers, and random jewelry pieces ranging from clovers to skulls to anchors to shooting stars and more. Once you pick, you can see how it looks and if you do not like it, click on the small door to go back and back another item. Once your happy, click the sparkling ball/circle in the bottom right corner. TownEdit In town there are 9 minigames to choose from, and 2 fashion stages. Only one is chooseable at first, but as you play, you gain a bigger, secondary one on the other side of town. Whenever one of the locations is under an attack, you will see an icon with snackey's on it. To see how battles work, view the below section. Mini games:Edit *Puzzle: Indicated by a switching image of Tsubomi and Erika. First you pick 1 of 8 picture sets. Each having 3 images in them. The goal of this game is to complete the puzzle, and to do that you must click the flower icons on the right side as each row slides. If you mess up then you have to pull the lever on the left side and you are only given 5 chances to complete the minigame. *Special outfits: This is a modified version of the sewing room. Only two options are here, the dress up curtains, and sewing. However, using the sewing machine you can pick 6 special shirts: Chocolate heart, stripes and bow, Jewelry, Love Icecream, skull, and Hop with stars in the corner. To learn how to make clothes view the above section. *Flowers: In this game, Kaoruko helps you tend to the five flowers. A simple minigame in which you just water flowers when sad faces pop up near them. After a moment they will sprout and open. *Bubble Wand: You simply pop the bubbles, your score is determined by how many pink hearts you gain. For freeing Chypre, Coffret, and Potpourri you will recieve one pink heart. While popping other bubbles makes smaller, orange hearts. Once a row forms, you gain a pink heart. *Register: Indicated by a pink cash register, a customer will show you a plant, then using your DS pen/Stylus, typ in the numbers. Each customer has three that you must add up, and then hit the button next to the addition button in order to wrap them and pick a bow for the flowers. *Cleaning: In fairy drop you must clean the area shown to you on the bottom screen. As you do this, the mascots (who are covered in mud), will fly by leaving mud spots for you to clean. Your score is determined by how long you take to clean the room. *English: In this game, you are presented with 4 cards. The teacher will show you a letter and you must pick the right card. Such as having a cat card, heart card, island card, and a Pretty Cure card, she will ask for either C, H, I, or P. When you pick a card, she will repeat it in english. There is five rounds of this minigame. *Crepes: A simple baking minigame. You circle the crepe to stretch out the pastry, then you must decorate it accordingly. # Battle ModeEdit Battle mode is a lot different then in the previous games, in this game you are shown the pretty cure images on the screen and must move music notes onto the Heart emblems on said picture. Small music notes bring in more then the bigger notes. After so many turns the enemy will try to attack. After its health bar depletes, a random cure will use her special attack to finish the battle. Battles are unlocked as a yellow or green gem symbol with bold, shocking colors around it. Either Eas,Westar, or Soular will send a Nakewameke to attack Pretty Cure. The battle begins with the Pretty Cure transforming and introducing themselves. Each girl has three forms of an attack. Their main involves three orbs with their color and symbol appearing on it. If all three are hit, the Pretty Cure will kick or punch the target. The second form of attack is a team attack with a single orb for both girls and if hit, they will attack together. The final and strongest attack is each pretty cure consist of her first special attack. (Love sunshine, Healing Prayer, Espoir Shower). Shown by a big star with her symbol in it. At the end of a battle, a random Cure will start her upgrade form of that attack. As she cast it, its up to the player to spin her rod around in circles while its casting. As indicated by the sparkle trail following the DS pen. After battling Eas, you will gain Setsuna as an unlockable character and Cure Passion will be added to the battles. # BattlesEdit Battles work as they did in the previous game, however, it is much faster then previous. A star icon will appear, randing between 1 or 2 cures, when tapped, they will attack. Either by punching or kicking, or also unleashing their special attack. The transformation screen and final attack screen depends on who you select. {C}Also seen as what looks to be a drawing pad and a dress up mini-game. Fashion ShowEdit As stated above, two different stages exsist. They offer the same things, but with the second stage being bigger and more appealing, style-wise. First you select your character, then you can decide if she will be her normal form, or as her Cure self. If you click on a purple bow, where Yuri should be, then it will count as a special fashion show with all three girls taking turns. This is manditory to collect the silver heart emblem pieces that show up on the main menu by your profile. This is rhythm-like as well. All you do is tap the yellow spheres that appear when the thin borders form its circle. On the top screen is a big heart, the point is to fill it for full points. The stage will change depending on the song picked. From colors to small things that appear on the stage. Chimera AnimasEdit These are the Chimera Animas that appear in the ''Tokyo Mew Mew Playstation game: *Chimera Arctic Wolf *Chimera Crow *Chimera Fox *Chimera Kiwi *Chimera Mouse *Chimera Penguin *Chimera Pigeon *Chimera Rabbit *Chimera Scorpion *Chimera Skunk Creation and ReceptionEdit Both Ringo Akai and Gateau du Rowa were created by the original manga's artist, Mia Ikumi, following design specifications from Takara. Ikumi was pleased with how both characters turned out and expressed an interest in using Ringo as a regular character in a manga series in the future. Ikumi was also asked to name some of the weapons Ringo uses in the game: the Appletick and the Power Pendant. TriviaEdit *''The only time a Ojamajo is seen in regular clothing is during the cutscenes. '' *''The only game that has the story mode tie in with the series. '' *''The only rhythm game in the Ojamajo Series.'' *''A lot of the icons and art for the games are re-used official images from Motto. '' *''This is also the only intro to re-use many of its clips previously shown.'' *''the only game of the Ojamajo series to not include the game pad the previous two games had come with. '' *''Oddly enough, the fact that the witches and humans interact in this game. Its not brought up, much like it would have been in the anime. '' *Many new hand drawn images had been made for the game. But some icons and graphics were recycled from already made poses. *''Two color mistakes are present: in the group image of them on brooms. Hazuki's broom wasn't fully colored in. And in the same shot, Onpu's hat buttons aren't colored.'' *''Poppu appears in her pajama's except for two frames of the opening. Her ojamajo outfit also looks to be orange, not red.'' *''Rumors claim that Majorythm was a early preview for the next season "Ojamajo Rainbow" but that series is a fan series. Despite what some people claim as the website for it is in spanish. If it was a real season, cancled or not, it would be in Japanese.' '' *''One of the only 3-D sequences in Ojamajo Doremi'' *Ukyo Kuonji and Hikaru Gosunkugi are shown watching the competition for the tickets, but do not speak. Nabiki also appears in this same scene but her hair is black instead of brown. *There is a message from Ranma and Kodachi that can be heard if the game is played in an audio CD player.[3] *The game has an alternate ending that can be seen via a code.[3] ScreenshotsEdit http://ojamajowitchling.wikia.com/wiki/File:Unsure_group_image.png A unsure group http://ojamajowitchling.wikia.com/wiki/File:Poppu_is_upset.png Pop is upset! http://ojamajowitchling.wikia.com/wiki/File:Onpu_screenshot.png A screenshot from the game. http://ojamajowitchling.wikia.com/wiki/File:Momoko_and_majorythm.png Momoko and Majorythm fly during sunset http://ojamajowitchling.wikia.com/wiki/File:Majorythm_is_a_green_witch.png The green Majo! http://ojamajowitchling.wikia.com/wiki/File:Dramatic.png Dramatic Onpu http://ojamajowitchling.wikia.com/wiki/File:Concert.png Onpu holds a concert! http://ojamajowitchling.wikia.com/wiki/File:Scene_from_first_game.pngA scene from the game http://ojamajowitchling.wikia.com/wiki/File:Odd_Hazuki_image.png Odd Hazuki image from the game http://ojamajowitchling.wikia.com/wiki/File:Random.png One of the random mini-games http://ojamajowitchling.wikia.com/wiki/File:Hazuki_and_plants.png Hazuki with some plants http://ojamajowitchling.wikia.com/wiki/File:Onpu_in_a_mini-game.png Playing with Onpu in a mini-game. 'http://ojamajowitchling.wikia.com/wiki/File:Title_screen.pngt'' he title screen! '''http://ojamajowitchling.wikia.com/wiki/File:3_mini_games.png 'two mini games, and a four player party!'' ' 'http://ojamajowitchling.wikia.com/wiki/File:Jump%21.png' ' Hana-chan jumping!' 'http://ojamajowitchling.wikia.com/wiki/File:Keypad.png' ' Typing?' 'http://ojamajowitchling.wikia.com/wiki/File:Which_witch.png' 'Which witch is which? ' http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/File:Suite_precure_ds.pngKanade passes! http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/File:Fail.pngKanade fails Hibiki http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/File:Suite_Live.pngSweet/Suit Live! http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cleaning_Hummy.png http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/File:Musical_Cooking.png http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/File:DS.png http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/File:Bad_luck.pngLove trying to decorate donuts http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/File:Love_Rod.png http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/File:Gashapon.png http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/File:Hair_bad.pngLove given an afro in the opening http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/File:Boxart_back.pngBack of the Box http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/File:Map.pngLove Map at the start of the game http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/File:Bento_guide.pngMiki shows the player how to make a Bento http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/File:Love_and_Inori.pngLove and Inori stop by to give a yellow-white flower acessory! http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cure_blossom.png http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cameos.pngEveryone stops by to say hi! http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/File:Erika_Ribbon.png http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/File:Group_Hug%21.png http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/File:Itsuki_diamons.png http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/File:Itsuki_lolita.png http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/File:Itsuki_sunshine.png http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/File:Mascots.png http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/File:Sewing.png http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/File:Tsubomi_frills.png http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/File:Yuri_rose.png http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/File:Eren.png http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/File:Eren2.png http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/File:Suiteprecureconcert-kanade.jpg http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/File:Suiteprecureconcert.jpg Detailed storylineEdit Part 1Edit http://images.wikia.com/ranma/images/c/ca/Toraware_-_Principal_Kuno_with_the_tickets.jpgPrincipal Kuno with the real tickets. At the Tendo Dojo, Ranma’s reluctance to get out of bed gets him splashed with water by Genma. When Ranma majorythm and Akane get to school they find a short man with glasses standing on the gate, who gives Akane a flyer. Principal Kuno announces that he is holding a contest in which the prize is a trip for two to China. Tatewaki Kuno is looking forward to taking the pigtailed girl and gets the tickets, but then Kodachi appears to grab them and tries to take Ranma with her. However the tickets then spontaneously combust, and the principal informs everyone that they will have to actually compete to get them. On his way home, Ranma comes across Cologne, who tells him to talk to Happosai. The old master is not at the Tendo Dojo so he goes back to the Cat Café, where he finds P-chan and turns him back to normal. Shampoo then throws some water that hits Ranma and is happy to see him. Inside Ranma talks to Cologne. Against her great-grandmother’s wishes, Shampoo takes a pouch from her and gives it to Ranma, although he will have to take her if he wins. Ryoga sees this and learns about the contest. Ranma returns home and reads a note in the pouch. Cologne then appears and Ranma learns that he will actually have to compete in the contest. http://images.wikia.com/ranma/images/4/4f/Toraware_-_Contestants.pngThe contestants get fired up. At school Akane and Ranma head to the competition area, where they find the Kuno siblings, Ryoga, and Tsubasa Kurenai. With the contestants each at a desk inside a ring, the principal asks the first question. However Ranma and Shampoo get sprayed with a fire hose when they try to answer and Ranma is incapacitated, so no one gets it right. She revives for the second question and returns to normal form. Shampoo is also returned to normal. Kuno and Ranma get into a fight, during which Ranma douses himself, then changes back. With Kodachi’s help he takes Kuno out, but then they both fall into a pit while trying to answer the question, so again no one gets it right. During the third question, Ryoga tries to run forward with the answer, but gets lost and ends up running off. Ranma grabs Tsubasa, who has disguised himself as a giant firecracker to run forward with the answer, but they are both hit by a coconut missile fired by Principal Kuno, so no one gets the question again. The principal thus announces that no one has won the tickets so he tears them up, provoking the contestants' wrath and they beat up on him. Part 2Edit http://images.wikia.com/ranma/images/1/1e/Toraware_-_Ranma_is_kidnapped.jpgRanma is kidnapped. Ranma, majorythm Akane and Tsubasa go to the beach, where they find a section of ocean covered by a long dome connected to a building. Akane and Tsubasa decide to try this out and after transforming, female Ranma follows them. Shampoo happens to be working at the beach selling accessories and Ranma procures a bikini from her. While she surfs, the short man from earlier spies on Akane majorythm and Ranma and communicates with a mysterious figure who is watching the footage he is recording from a series of monitor screens. A shark appears which Ranma defeats. While she is swimming back to the beach, a helicopter piloted by the little man appears and deploys a robotic hand which grabs Ranma out of the water. The helicopter breaks out of the dome enclosing the beach and flies off. Majorythm got angry and transforms. Tsubasa tries to go for Akane but she breaks his watermelon disguise. Akane majorythm and Shampoo are forced to team up to fight Cologne before she tells him about who kidnapped Ranma, Sanpakute. Akane recalls that the flyer she had picked up at the school gate had Sanpakute's name on it. Cologne mentions that Sanpakute has access to a mythical white flower, the nectar of which can lock Ranma in his female form and allow Sanpakute to marry her. Akane majorythm and Shampoo then go off to search for Ranma in the mountains. http://images.wikia.com/ranma/images/5/5a/Toraware_-_Ranma_in_Sanpakute%27s_lair.pngRanma wakes up in Sanpakute's lair. Female Ranma awakens in a room wearing a Chinese wedding gown and is greeted by a man in a cat mask and long wig. She is shown a table laden with food and the two get into an eating contest, which Ranma wins by using the Parlay du Foie Gras. The masked man is knocked out and is revealed to be a monkey. Ranma returns to his male form and tries to escape, but falls into a trapdoor, landing in a pond. The pond is outside a tea house, where a man wearing a dog mask is waiting. After fighting him with Martial Arts Tea Ceremony techniques, Ranma uses the hot water to return to normal. He throws the pot at the man, breaking his mask, revealing him to be Mousse and the fight continues. Mousse gets splashed with water and knocked out. Genma then appears and reveals that he is working with Sanpakute before fleeing through a hidden passage. While trying to figure out how to escape, Ranma notices that the spilled water from his fight with Mousse seems to be draining into the tatami and uncovers an air duct, which he enters. He ends up in a subterranean level where he is knocked unconscious by Happosai. Part 3Edit Akane majorythm and Shampoo continue to search the snow-covered mountains. They run into Ryoga, who had run off earlier and is wandering the area. There is an earthquake which triggers an avalanche. Akane and majorythm cannot ski away and Ryoga falls on top of her to protect her. Shampoo escapes by clinging to a tree branch. However the avalanche pours into a hidden pit which opens in the ground. Akane majorythm and Ryoga find themselves inside the subterranean area Ranma was in. Akane finds a hair and recognizes it as Ranma’s, mistaking Ryoga's offer to help as that of a friend. http://images.wikia.com/ranma/images/4/4a/Sanpakute.jpgSanpakute holding a bridal veil for Ranma. http://images.wikia.com/ranma/images/b/be/Toraware_-_Shampoo_steals_Ranma.jpgShampoo steals Ranma away from Akane. Meanwhile Ranma is shown in female form wearing a wedding gown again and knocked out, while Genma and the little man, Chashu, are eating. Sanpakute puts a veil on Ranma and rewards Happosai with a pile of lingerie and four scantily clad women to play with. Akane finds Sanpakute's monitor console and activates the monitors, seeing a captive Ranma. She then finds Ryoga. Back in Sanpakute’s chamber Chashu brings him the white flower and he takes it to have Ranma drink its nectar, but before he can do so Ryoga majorythm (cure echo form) and Akane break in. However Ryoga gets splashed with water and taken out. Majorythm trap in a cage. Akane battles Happosai, during which Ranma awakes. She sees an incapacitated Mousse and Ryoga, with a stuffed Genma and Akane holding Happosai off. Sanpakute appears with the flower, but Ranma breaks the chains holding her back and battles him, alternating fighting him in both forms. Finally she rips out a column and throws it at him. The bear dodges and the column breaks the floor, unleashing a geyser of hot water from below that destroys the palace. Everyone is able to escape, although Ranma and Akane end up separated from the others. Despite the cold, Ranma strips off his gown and puts it on Akane. She notices the flower had lodged in the veil and gives it to Ranma, but it dissolves. He then tries to tell Akane that she looks cute, but Shampoo skis in, snatches him away and kisses him, to Akane’s frustration. CastEdit MusicEdit *'Opening theme': "Don't Make Me Wild Like You" by Etsuko Nishio *'Ending theme':"The End of Earth The End of Love? by YAWMIN GameplayEdit http://images.wikia.com/ranma/images/5/5c/Toraware_-_Fight_vs._Mousse.jpgAn example of the menu options during a fight. The game is a digital comic which involves the player, acting as Ranma for most of the game, selecting from a series of choices, such as what to do or say to someone. There are several fights in the game which are also menu-driven. It is not actually possible for the player to lose a fight, as it will continue until the right actions are performed and the player wins.[1] Category:Video game